Hanging Out at the Hospital
by Draven L. Strange
Summary: Sequel to House's Day Off. House wants to know who Thirteen really is. His endeavor although, might end with him in love or in the grave.This is more of a romance, don't worry, there still is some excitement.
1. Chapter 1

" Thirteen, do a MRI on the patient" said House as they stood in his office. " Taub and Kutner, I need a word with you."

Thirteen left, leaving the men to the office. House shifted his eyes from Foreman to the door, hinting Foreman to leave. He left and closed the glass door.

" I suppose you all know why you're here" said House as he laid on his couch.

" Because we work here" said a confused Kutner.

" He's talking about yesterday" Taub said.

" Right. We need to find out, who Thirteen really is" House said. " I want you two to get Thirteen's file out of Cuddy's office. Do whatever is necessary. Take a patient hostage, do an armed robbery, just get the file. Now go."

They left as Wilson walked in.

" Let me guess, your sending them to get Thirteen's file" looking down at House. " Why are you obsessing over this?"

" I am not obsessing. The girl might be a trained killer. If I get her history, I have more leverage over her. Besides, she's interesting" House replied.

" You don't have to know everyone secrets. If she doesn't want you to know, then so be it. 'Interesting' ? No person is interesting to you, not even me. Unless They're attratctiv... " Wilson then made a realization. " You love her don't you."

" What!" said House. " I don't"

" Yeah you do. Well, if not love, then you at least care about her. From the things you told me this morning she's mixed in with some bad people. You want to know her history to protect her. Admit it."

" Go do some work or something" House said. Wilson left with a smile on his face, leaving House to his thoughts. Did he really care for Thirteen? Had his game of messing with Thirteen turned into love? House decided to take it off his mind and turned on the TV.


	2. Chapter 2

Taub knocked on Cuddy's office and she opened the door.

" Dr. Cuddy can I have a word with you" Taub asked. She agreed and he lead her away from her office. Kutner soon snuck in and closed the door. He saw Taub threw the glass window so he stayed low. He crawled to the file cabinet and looked quickly threw the files. He got to House's team's file and started looking threw it. He looked threw the window and saw Taub was desperately trying to keep her away. Kutner took some papers from the folder and ducked under the desk. Cuddy soon came into the office.

Kutner was panicking under Cuddy's desk. He wouldn't be able to explain his self without ratting out House. She closed the open drawer of the cabinet and locked it. She was now looking over some charts while sitting on the couch. Kutner took out his pager. He paged Taub a message.

Cuddy received a page within a minute. She muttered something and left. Kutner crawled out from under the desk and ran out of the office. He joined Taub who was hiding behind the nurses' station.

" Where'd you send her" Kutner asked.

" ICU, I told her, her patient was crashing."

" Think she'll be mad."

" Oh yeah."

House was angry at what they gave him.

" You got one page of her file. The rest is half of Kutner's and most of Taub's." They stood in front of House ashamed.

" Lets see what you got. Allergies: none, Known diseases: none. yeah none that she knows about. Okay, new plan. Ask around to see where she lives. Go to her home, break in, look for clues. Be discreet." They left.

House was soon joined by Foreman and Thirteen. After some medical talk, House sent Foreman to start the patient on steroids. That left House and Thirteen alone. House tried to avoid her by watching TV.

" Hey House" she said to get his attention as she walked over to him. " About yesterday, its just….."

" Its all right" he said, cutting her off. " Another chance to die really gets the blood pumping. I've been shot, electrocuted myself, and been in a bus crash. I'm not in shock that it happened, but in shock that I didn't get hurt.."

" I just wanted to thank you for going through all that" she said. He looked at her and she gave him a warming smile. " You've done a lot for me and I'm starting to think you actually give a damn about me."

House was silent.

" Shouldn't you meet your girlfriend in the parking lot for a romantic rendezvous" House joked. Thirteen giggled and walked away.

" By the way" she said as she was half way out the door. " I don't have a significant other." She then bit her bottom lip seductively and left. House sighed and then took a pain pill.


	3. Chapter 3

Thirteen and Foreman were in the lab doing some tests. Actually Foreman was doing the tests, while Thirteen drifted off in her head. She suddenly snapped back.

" Do you think House could ever love any one?"

Foreman was looking into a microscope when he answered.

" I'm sure he could. I think he loves his mom,…..himself,….and.. I guess his guitar."

" No, I mean a real relationship with a woman."

" Well I know he's at least had one real relationship. It ended giving him the leg thing." Thirteen pondered that for a moment. Foreman glanced at her to see that she was now deep in thought. " This is interesting" he said faking interest of the test. It was an awkward moment. " I got to leave and tell ….someone...…that…" He left quickly because he was uncomfortable.

As he got out, Wilson was standing by the door with his hand out. Foreman took some money out and gave it to him.

" Did I call it or what" Wilson said.

" You were right, she loves him."

" Your sure the manager said the 6th floor" Taub asked impatiently.

" Yeah he said the pretty doctor lives on the 6th floor" Kutner replied.

" You're going to trust a guy with that much of hangover"

" Well we did find him on the ground, but whatever."

Taub and Kutner scanned each door, looking at the mail. They were looking for mail from the hospital.

" Found it" he said as he stopped at a door. " Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Dr. Hadley." Taub tried opening the door, but it was locked. He tried knocking it down, but couldn't.

" Move" said Kutner as he knelt in front of the knob. He took out some tools and soon, opened the door.

" How did you.."

" It's a little thing called Youtube."

They went inside. It was a small, clean apartment. Nothing much out of the ordinary. Taub checked the living room while Kutner had the bedroom.

" Nothing with the mail. She torn her name off all the letters. Anything in the bedroom" Taub said as he walked to the bedroom.

" Yeah, you could say that." Kutner showed Taub her closet. Behind the clothes were more guns. Rifles, handguns, snipers, everything. Kutner took out his phone and called House.

" What'd you find" House asked.

" We're at her place and her closet is full of guns" said Kutner.

" Any photos" House said. The phone was on speaker.

" I looked, only her with her parents. No family from what I saw. She looked like a happy kid" Taub said.

" Hey, while you're there, steal me some underwear" House said.

" I'm on it" Kutner happily obliged.

" Guys this isn't a panty raid. We're going to go now" said Taub.

" We'll hurry. Cuddy's getting on my ass about why half my team is missing."

Kutner hung up and they left. They to down to the lobby, but ran into trouble. Some guys with guns were interrogating the manager. Taub and Kutner kid behind some plants.

" Where's her room" asked the middle guy. He was probably the leader, seeing that the other two guys looked like body guards.

" Calm down Mark, its on the 6th floor, that's all I know."

Mark and his men put away their guns and went to the elevator.

" Hey Mark" the manager yelled. "Two doctors went up there a couple minutes ago."

The men took their guns back out. Kutner whimpered. When the men left. Taub and Kutner quickly left.

House limped into Wilson's office as Wilson was doing some paperwork. House had a seat and put his feet up.

" I'm messed up" House said.

" I know" Wilson replied as he checked the charts.

" Thirteen's messing with my head. I don't like it. One minute she's thanking me like I'm her father, then the next minute, she's trying to seduce me with her bedroom eyes and luscious lips. I don't know which one to stick with. And she's not helping." House then took a painkiller.

" Maybe you could have both. Have a weird, fake, incestuous relationship" Wilson joked. " You could role play the father-daughter thing."

" You're toying with my emotions. That hurts, especially from you. But on a serious note, I'm seriously considering a relationship. Hopefully the evidence can make the choice for me."


	4. Chapter 4

" Okay, so do we have any ideas" House asked as he finished writing on the whiteboard. The board said 'Thirteen ?' at the top. Under it, were the words 'bisexual?', 'experienced with a gun', 'Dr. Hadley?', and 'Huntington's?'.

Kutner had an idea. " She's a bisexual assassin, undercover as a doctor to stop Huntington's research."

" You're an idiot. She might _have _Huntington's. Taub?"

" You said her mom had Huntington's. Well then she grew up with her dad in a bad environment. She became a bisexual prostitute to get money to go to med school."

" I like Kutner's idea better. I'd rather see her in black spandex."

Foreman walked in and said " What are you guys doing?"

" In general" House started " we are deciphering the mystery of Thirteen. But right now we were about to discuss her sexuality."

The guys spent half an hour talking about Thirteen. They didn't come up with anything.

" She denied it and joked about it" Foreman said. " She's definitely comfortable with being a bisexual."

Just then, Thirteen entered the room. "Hi boys" she said. Kutner screamed and Taub threw the foam ball at her.

" Whoops" Taub said to Thirteen. " Now who scream like a girl" he whispered to Kutner.

House pushed down the board with his cane as he said " So how's the patient."

" Uhhh…, he's fine. I started him on OxyContin. He should be stable." Thirteen looked confused.

" Good, cause we have a matter to speak about."

Thirteen got a weird look on her face. She went up to him and whispered " If this is about our relationship I have something to tell yo…."

" By 'we' I meant the team." House was taller than her so he looked down as he stared at her. She stared back as the rest of the team exchanged glances. Foreman looked out the window to see Wilson pretending to read a chart as he spied on them. Wilson gave Foreman an I-told-you-so look. " Taub, tell us the matter we have to talk about" he said not taking breaking the connection.

" Uh sure. Thirteen we saw some guys with guns at your apartment. One named Mark. Is this the Mark from yesterd…."

" You were at my apartment" she said as she spun around to glare at him.

" Well me and Kutner were in the neighbor hood and…." he looked at Kutner for help.

" …..we checked if anyone one was robbing your place. And it's a good thing we saw them or else we couldn't …..we couldn't …stop them? Or something?"

" Oh my God" she gasped. " They're going to come here." Thirteen ran out of the room.

" Where's she going to" Foreman asked.

" With any luck" House said before he took a painkiller. " To get her gun."


	5. Chapter 5

" You're an idiot House" Cuddy said in her office.

" No, you're the idiot because you're about to let maybe hundred of patient be shot."

" Yeah because you saw guys with guns looking for Dr. Hadley."

" If you mean Thirteen then yeah, and they're coming here."

" Get out of here House" Cuddy said opening the door from him.

" Fine, but stay here and put some guards in the front. I don't want you shot to death" House said as he left. He saw Cuddy get on the phone and smirked. He was soon joined by Cameron.

" What do you mean by shot death" she asked.

" I need you to make out with Thirteen" he said bluntly.

" What!"

" Flash her, show some skin, I just need to prove she's bisexual before we all die a horrible death. I'm also having Kutner strip for her."

" Seriously House" she said as she pinned him against the wall. "Whats going on."

" Lock the doors to the Emergency room, arm yourself with something, and hide." House limped away to the lobby. Four guards stood there and his team was trying to evacuate everyone. House joined Foreman.

" You get Cuddy to call the cops" he asked.

" No" House said.

They all got in their battle station. Taub was upstairs as lookout. The guards and Thirteen were behind the main desk. House, Foreman, and Taub were off to the side. After minutes of silence, Taub phoned in on the walkie talkie.

" Guys, they're here" he said. " There's 6 guys. One of them is the Mark guy, he looks the leader."

" What kind of guns are we dealing with" House asked.

" Two of them have shotguns, they're flanking out left and right. The other four are in a group. Two guys with m4s lead the front. Mark's got a Mac 11 and the guy next to him has two handguns. By the way, there's no signal, they got a machine."

House thought for a moment.

" Thirteen, don't let them through" he shouted.

She nodded. She talked to the guards. A 'calm before the storm' ensued. The shots poured in from outside. The patients were screaming. Thirteen and the guards returned the fire through the doors. It was a stalemate. Even though Mark's gang had the advantage, Thirteen managed to hold them off. A cease of fire happened for a few moments. That's when Taub phoned in.

" They're planting a small bomb at the door!"

The bomb exploded within seconds. It was powerful enough to create a large hole where the door was and enough smoke for cover. The gang burst through the smoke, unleashing heavy fire. One guard was shot in the shoulder. Before Thirteen could return fire, the gang spread out. They hid behind desks and in small rooms. Thirteen was able to hit one of the shotgun guys in the knee. The gun shots started to slow down.

" House!" screamed Cuddy as she ran out of her office. House saw a shotgun guy peering from behind a desk, near Cuddy. House sprung up and ran towards Cuddy as fast as his leg would allow. He ignored the pain as the gunner started to get up. The gunner aimed the gun and shot at Cuddy. House tackled Cuddy down with his left side and used his right side to block the shot. His right forearm was hit blocking their faces. They fell and crawled back into Cuddy's office.

House groaned in agony. The bullet had grazed him, but it took a good chunk of his forearm off. Cuddy was tearing up as she wiped away the blood. Someone then phoned in on House's walkie talkie. It was Thirteen.

" House, I have a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

" It's a stupid plan" House mumbled. The guns were still firing, but not that often.

" It'll work. They only want me, so if I lead them elsewhere they'll follow" Thirteen said defiantly.

" If you want to kill yourself then fine. But I'm not watching." House turned off the walkie talkie before Thirteen could respond. House stroked his chin while thinking.

Thirteen, on the other hand, was telling Kutner and Foreman about the plan. They had agreed. Kutner and Foreman were already on the right side of the lobby. All that stood by them was the injured shotgun guy. They had to take him out.

Thirteen hopped on a stretcher and rolled toward the guy. When he saw her coming, he started to aim the shotgun. Thirteen was too quick for him though. She swiftly shot and put a bullet in his face. Kutner and Foreman used the stretcher as cover as they got into the room. There they broke the window and escaped to the outside.

" She's escaping" Mark screamed. The four remaining gang members ran outside after them.

House's attention was caught by the escape. He got up to see that the gang was gone. The guards were seeing if anyone was injured. House looked down at Cuddy who was crying a little.

" Stay here" he said as he left the office.

" Be careful House" she whispered.

House limped to the outside to see the fight. Kutner and Foreman had got in Foreman's car and were waiting for Thirteen. She was too busy shooting at the gang from behind cars. Once Thirteen hopped in the back seat, they drove off. Mark and the gang did the same. As they drove across campus, the gang fired at the car from their van. Thirteen was leaning out the window firing at the van. The gang was firing back. The rolling hills of the campus made it hard to shoot. Foreman had been swerving to avoid trees and benches. As they barely missed a water fountain, Thirteen slipped and almost fell out the window. She grabbed the roof of the car and held onto the door by her feet. The gang took advantage of her bad predicament. The passenger, Mark, had managed to get clear shot at her. He told the others not to shoot. Mark shot at Thirteen. She fell out of the car and onto the pavement. She was dead for sure.

The van was on a direct route to her. She was obviously injured so she couldn't move. Again, Mark was saving this for himself. He leaned out of the window and pointed his gun at her. A second before he pulled the trigger, House had drove up beside him and hit the gun with his cane. The hit had made Mark shoot the windshield, shattering it. House was much faster on his motorcycle. He swerved light and right to avoid the bullets fired from the gang. He leaned to his right and stuck his arm out. He grabbed Thirteen as he passed by and put her over his shoulder. From there she had a good shot at the van. She shot at them, hitting the driver. The van swerved off and stopped. House and Thirteen continued on. They arrived at the large library. Foreman's car was parked in the front so House went around to the side. He got off the bike and put Thirteen in his arms. He lifted her and struggled to carry her inside.


	7. Chapter 7

House collapsed with Thirteen in his arms on the floor. She laid groaning in pain on her back. House took out a cloth and put pressure on her wound. She was shot once in her left thigh. Blood soaked through her pants. Thirteen was panting and staring at House. House was concentrating on the wound when Thirteen pounced.

She sat up and pushed House down. She climbed on top of him and started kissing him. Her blood covered hands ran over his face. House kissed back for a while, but pushed her off within the minute.

" What are you doing" he asked.

" Take me now" she said defiantly.

" I think you forgot that there's still four guys trying to kill us."

" Only three" she said kissing him again. This time he pushed her off and rolled away.

" We need to take care of this now" he said. He stared at the bloody, sweating Thirteen. She looked disappointed, almost sad.

" Fine" she quietly sighed.

They continued down the empty hall way. When they got to an intersection, House stopped.

" Why are we …" Thirteen started to say buy was silenced by House. He listened toward the left way. They heard slow footsteps. Then the sound of a gun being cocked was heard. House lifted his cane like a baseball. The man stepped into the open and House swung.

He quickly hit the man's stomach. He dropped the gun and clutched his stomach. House raised his cane and stabbed the bottom of it into the man's neck. The man dropped to one knee. House raised his can again, but the man was ready this time. He punched House in the stomach, stopping the attack. House stumbled back while the man stood up. He took one step and Thirteen set off.

She punched him square in the nose, causing it to burst with blood. She then wrapped her right arm around his neck in a headlock. She put her right foot behind his right foot and tripped him. He landed hard on his back. The force of the trip caused him to go into a sitting position. She chopped him on the right side of the neck. The she took her time, sized him up, and kicked him hard in the back of his head. He was knocked out.

She wiped her forehead of sweat as House stared at her. She looked at him and shrugged. " Now we're even."

They continued to walk down the hallway cautiously. Now they went to make a right turn. They heard grunting so House got his cane ready and went out.

Foreman was beating the gunman with a pipe. Kutner was away from them, smiling and staring in awe. Foreman was going mad on the guy. Foreman looked up at House and Thirteen.

" Don't worry. I won't tell your parole officer" House joked. House looked at the man and noticed three syringes in his body. " Although that is an unusual way to sedate someone."

" Kutner gave him antibiotics, steroids, and a sedative. He's out cold."

Foreman bent down to pick up the gunman's rifle. Thirteen had picked up the other gunner's rifle so now they had the advantage.

" Mark's in the library" Kutner said pointing to the door down the hallway.

They all exchanged glances. They all walked down the hallway. Foreman first. Then Kutner. Followed by House and Thirteen.

" I love you House" Thirteen said possibly walking to her death. House looked at her. He only responded by a kiss. He kept silent. They soon reached the doors. After a deep breath, they all burst in the room, getting ready for a fight to the death.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note : There is speculation whether Thirteen's name is Remy or Rena. I'm using Rena because that's what Fox network is using.

* * *

Foreman looked behind the selves with House. Thirteen looked up at the second floor with Kutner. They looked for almost a minute before Mark showed himself.

" Rena!" yelled Mark. His voice came from the second floor. Foreman switched his aim to the upstairs. " Its been a long time."

" Give it up Mark" she said looking for him. " You won't get out of here alive." " So angry" Mark said. " How quick you threw away our past. How I taught you the ways of the streets. How our business relationship turned into an affair. Running away to Mexico for a while. The long nights in the hotel room…"

" Shut up!" Thirteen unloaded some bullets into the railing and walls of the second floor.

" You betrayed me" Mark said. " You went to medical school. Leaving your roots. Where you came from and forgetting us."

Everyone was looking in different directions. Foreman and House were on one side of the library and Kutner and Thirteen were on the other side. An explosion went off in a corner on the second floor. They all looked towards it, expecting Mark. House was the only one who knew what was going on. His eyes darted to the opposite corner. Mark was holding a sniper aiming in their direction. House took the gun of the oblivious Foreman. House aimed the rifle and shot at Mark. The bullets hit Mark, killing him. They all turned towards where Mark had been. It took them a moment to notice that House had been shot. He was on the ground clutching his left shoulder. Thirteen was the first one holding him. She was instantly kissing him. Kutner was staring at the two while Foreman left to go get some help. Mark and his gang were dead, which meant no more troubles for Thirteen or House.

3 weeks later…….

House sat in his office playing his Gameboy. Thirteen walked in the room and went to him. She took his Gameboy and put it on the table.

" Here's something better to play with." She straddled herself onto his lap and started kissing him intensely. More then they usually did. They kept going at it until someone came in the room. They heard Cameron clear her throat, making Thirteen jump off her lover. Cameron went to House and made him stand up.

" House, I have something for you" she said in an oddly seductive tone. Suddenly she started kissing him deeply. Their hands rubbing all over each other's bodies.

" Hey" Thirteen exclaimed.

Cameron stopped kissing House.

" Don't worry, I have something for you too."

Cameron started making out with Thirteen. House was gawking at them, almost having a heart attack. They kissed for a good 5 minutes. Soon they broke off their kiss and looked at House. They had lust burning in their eyes at they grinned devilishly. They both got on their knees in front of House to do naughty things. House closed his eyes, but his concentration was broken by an awful sound.

" Wake up House."

It was Foreman. House was having a dream.

"Its late. Why are you still here?"

Foreman stood at the door waiting for House to fully awaken.

" Does Cameron still love me?" House asked.

" There is still a chance. After you turned her down and that her and Chase haven't officially made a date for wedding, I'd say there was a chance" Foreman said in a sarcastic tone. " Why?"

" Because, her love for me plus Thirteen's love for me plus Thirteen's bisexuality equals instant threesome."

Foreman laughed. " Goodnight House."

House put away his chart and grabbed his coat. Before he could leave his office, Thirteen walked in the room.

" Hey House" she said trying to act casual. Before she could walk anywhere, House backed her into the wall.

" So who were those guys?" he asked.

She smirked. " Just some old 'friends.' "

" What business was Mark talking about? I hope its not prostitution because then I might catch something tonight."

" One, it was drugs. And two, what makes you think you're getting any tonight?"

" You owe me. I got shot twice you got shot once. One night with me should make up the difference. Well, if you don't count me 'finishing' once and you 'finishing' 5 times."

" Don't worry I'll be over tonight. And I only hope you're that good in bed. Or the couch. Or the floor."

Thirteen kissed him then left. House looked out the glass window to see Cameron join her in walking. He watched them as their hips swayed in unison as they walked to the elevator. House smirked and said " I really hope she's bisexual."


End file.
